


你是浪潮，我是赤裸的岛

by FrozenDesert



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	你是浪潮，我是赤裸的岛

外面下好大的雨。  
午后两点，李东海昏沉地睁开双眼，听见外面战争般的雷雨声。还在下雨，他想，看来今天没法出门了，雨天总是让人感到懒倦，按照往常的习惯，他应该拿起相机记录下湿润的玻璃，可也许是他太疲惫了，也许是身边人熟睡的呼吸声绊住了他，他一点都不想动。  
他就维持着刚睁开眼的姿势，盯着李赫宰的后颈出神。  
他睡得很沉，可以听见幼兽般细微的鼾声，这略显沉重的鼻息混合着外面急促的雨声，听起来很像一场潮水的起落，而他突出的肩胛骨或可做一片靠岸，侧颈的那颗痣是一座长满梧桐树的小岛。尽管一醒一睡，他们的呼吸同步了，他觉得此刻他们像两个乘同一条小船在海里颠簸的流浪者，除了抓紧彼此，再没有别的路可走。他突然想要吻一吻他。  
他也确实这样做了，他稍稍撑起身子，怀着窃贼的心情将嘴唇贴近李赫宰的后背，珍而重之地吻了吻那颗小痣。  
但是李赫宰或许真有猛兽般的直觉，又或许是什么睡美人的魔法？总之，这个吻没能像李东海想象中的那样成为秘密，被压住的时候，他甚至有一种自投罗网的感觉。  
“为什么偷亲我？”  
“想看看睡美人会不会被王子吻醒啊。”  
他们的声音都还带着刚睡醒的鼻音，欲语还休地藏在每个音节的末尾，落进耳里有一种黏腻的触感，勾连着情欲的开端。  
和外面的大雨很合拍，他们今天的吻接得很急促，一点一点，互相追逐，让他想起在水族馆里不断吐着泡泡的某种鱼类，这些气泡来自于他体内，他感到自己变得湿润又坚硬，像一只不断膨胀攀升的泡泡。李赫宰的手指狡猾地钻进他体内，他想象着自己刚刚吻过的那只白皙优美的手此刻正在怎样下流地作恶，突然久违地体会到了那种背德的快感，他等不及了，他抬起腿缠住身上劲而窄的腰，他决意使漂浮不定的情欲化作不容抗拒的结合。  
阴茎没入的一瞬间外面响起震耳欲聋的雷声，闪电劈开昏暗的天幕，也照亮了两具赤裸交缠的身体，他感到李赫宰的阴茎在他体内变得更加坚硬，几乎要撑开他的身体，像楔子，像一把黄铜匕首钉在他体内，令他感到自己变成了容器般的存在。他们无来由地变得更加亢奋，在性欲的驱使下暴烈的雷电变成一种审判，鞭笞着他们沉沦的肉体，李赫宰低头吻他，钳在腰上的手急切地摸索到另一只抓住枕头的手，十根手指交缠在一起，如同绞死了拉奥孔的蛇群。他用称得上凶狠的力道伐挞，不加克制的激情几乎把李东海揉碎，他混沌地感到自己仿佛是哭了，也似乎听见自己发出破碎含糊的求饶声，他觉得自己正被裹挟在一团巨浪里不断攀升，有汗水落在他的唇角，他下意识舔了舔，有石楠花或夹竹桃的味道，总之是某种有毒的、催情的香气，令他意乱情迷，他知道那一刻快要来了，巨浪砸回海面的瞬间。  
射精的那一刻他们还是十指紧扣的，李东海哭泣着高潮的样子在李赫宰眼里比一切壮丽的景色还要美，不堪承受又难以逃脱的姿态看起来像某种被彻底驯服的猛兽，他难以自控地低头咬住李东海不断滚动的喉结，像烙铁一样把自己的印记烙上去。  
雪崩的收梢在即，他们的身体交叠在一起痉挛般地抽动着，然后慢慢舒展开，如同一次夕阳下的退潮，他们是两个从海难中死里逃生的旅人。

END

2018/5/16


End file.
